BLue Sky
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: Maureen meets Skyden and finds out how Mark and Joanne feel. Better than summary sounds! T for reasons.


**A/N: This is the first Maureen story I have done so please review! I will appreciate any feed back! This isn't going to be Maureen/Joanne until ****maybe**** the end. A quick summary of this is that Maureen meets someone a lot like her, she ends up falling for the same spell Joanne and Mark did. As always please review! I do not own the fabulous RENT or any of its amazing characters! I don't own Maneater by Nelly Furtado either and I do realize that this song wasn't out when Maureen went to the club but I think it matches Skyden' personality. I only own Skyden.**

_Chapter One: Going to Jacey's and Meeting Skyden _

Maureen was never good at long relationships. She got bored! She needed excitement. She felt guilty for dumping Mark even after all the times he forgave her. She really did. But it wouldn't be fair to make him have a girlfriend who was cheating on him. At least, that is what Maureen told herself. She convinced herself that she was really _helping_ Mark by dumping him. Plus they were still friends so he could still love her if he wanted to.

As for Joanne- it was a different story. Joanne wasn't going to forgive Maureen every time she cheated. Joanne was over possessive. But someone like Maureen needed that sometimes. Maureen was inclined to cheat or flirt with many other people. Mark just pretended he didn't see it or he just ignored it all together. Joanne faced it head on and had no problem with telling Maureen she was being unfaithful. Maureen couldn't help but get annoyed at that shocking accusation- even when she knew it was most definitely the truth.

Being with Joanne was way different from being with Mark. Not because Mark was male and Joanne is a female but because of their personalities. Mark was calm and very forgiving, maybe too forgiving. Joanne didn't like second chances and was almost always fighting with Maureen. Sometimes Joanne was a little to possessive, but often she was right in her worries. Maureen simply wasn't good at long relationships. She got bored and needed excitement or something new!

So when Maureen walked into Jacey's Club she wasn't exactly planning to cheat. She was just planning on flirting with a few random people. Maureen didn't expect to meet someone that could ever faze herself. Maureen was usually on top of the game. She was good at seducing and attracting and cheating and playing hard to get. She was never seduced (people tried and failed) she was attracted to people but not the same way they were to her, no one ever wanted to cheat on her and people didn't bother playing hard to get with her.

The second Maureen walked in she felt like she was home. She hadn't been there since Roger got off of drugs. Meaning she hadn't been there in what felt like forever. Joanne hated this club and Mark hadn't known about it. Maureen had purposely not told Mark about it. She cheated with a lot of people on him, and this place was where she met most of them, she didn't think it would be right to purposely shove that in his face. He already knew she was cheating and showing him the people she cheated with would be inhumane.

Joanne had opted to stay home and Maureen protested that just enough so that Joanne would think she cared. Maureen didn't feel like getting in to another fight with Joanne. Inside Maureen was delighted she would get to be alone in a club again. There would be no Joanne to police her flirting with other people. In other words Maureen was free and could do whatever she wanted!

Maureen got quite a few stares as she swayed through the crowd. Boys looked at her from over their girlfriends, some girls stared at her jealousy and others had the same look as the guys. Maureen gave a friendly/seductive smile in return to all the expressions. This is what she liked, being someone stared at.

Swaying with the music Maureen got to the bar. She ordered a random drink which she got for free after flirting with the bartender. She knew exactly what to do, don't overdo the flirting (they figure it out) but give him enough hope that they can have a relationship. She gave him a sexy smile to top off her act before turning to face the crowd. She looked around for a few moments waiting to find someone to flirt with. She found only a few suitable options so she decided to look to her sides. Next to her sat a petite blonde haired woman with beautiful bright azure eyes. She had a bright pink lipstick on that Mimi would have approved of.

Maureen had never been attracted to another woman so much. Noticing Maureen's stare the woman spoke, her voice was nearly bell like yet still a little raspy "Hi. I haven't seen you around before. You new to the city? Because if you are I would have no problem being your guide." Somehow she made the simple pick up line sound amazing and seductive!

Maureen laughed and tried to reply without betraying just how much she was attracted to her "that is one of the most common pick-up lines ever! But, no, I am not new. I have lived here for a few years. I actually do some protests sometimes" Eyes revealing nothing the woman said "You know most people would be delighted I even bothered to flirt with them! Oh, yeah didn't one of your protests get on TV? There was like a riot or something, right?"

Maureen was thrilled this girl had seen one of her protests and actually remembered. Maureen was starting to get nervous, she didn't like how much this girl was like her. She almost felt threatened and like she wasn't really in control. Maureen internally laughed at herself, there was no need to be threatened!

Once again trying to not show how happy and nervous she really was Maureen said " Yep, there ended up being a huge riot! So you gotta name mystery girl?" Typically it was the other person who asked _Maureen _for a name but she figured she could make an exception every now and then. With a pleasantly naughty smile the other woman replied "We all have a name. Whether or not I want to tell you is the question, now isn't it?"

Maureen was shocked at what had just happened, this had simply never happened before. No one had ever played hard to get with Maureen. Quickly covering her surprise Maureen tried to rise to the challenge "Why wouldn't you tell me your name? After all do want me to just call you blue-eyes?"

Eyeing her Blue-Eyes laughed lightly and bent over the slightest bit so Maureen got a clear view of her chest and said "well I think Blue-Eyes is a kind of sexy nickname. But since you clearly want to know my name so badly, I'll be kind enough to give it to you. You can call me Skyden. Not Sky, Skyden."

Maureen was trying not to noticeably stare at Skyden's chest and compose a reply in her mind. Finally Maureen purred "Well since you gave me your name I'll give you mine. My name is Maureen."

Skyden gave a bright smile to Maureen that made Maureen feel all warm and faint and said "Well now that we know each other's names let's learn some more about each other."

The first thing Maureen thought of when she said that was some sex in the club bathroom. Then Maureen really would have been cheating on Joanne, but right now she didn't care. Maureen's naughty, brief fantasy was cut short when Skyden asked "Do you have a girlfriend? Because I don't like being the other women, it simply isn't fun or right."

If Maureen had listened more closely she would have realized that Skyden did not say she didn't cheat, but Maureen was fascinated with Skyden and just answered "No. I am single right now. Me and Joy just broke up a week ago and I have been enjoying being single."

Maureen told the lie easily, feeling only a slight twinge of guilt. Inside she was happy she was back on top of the game, she was the one who was hard to get now. That was the way Maureen liked it. She wasn't prepared for Skyden's quick answer "Well being single is fun, isn't it! There is nothing like being able to party all night without some annoying girlfriend yelling at you."

Maureen realized that Skyden wouldn't chase her and she felt some astonishment over that fact. Maureen wasn't used to this, Skyden was a challenge. A big one. But something about her made Maureen ready for the challenge.

"Yeah, well it gets lonely sometimes. I kind of miss her, you know?" Maureen easily fabricated the sentence. Skyden nodded slightly and gave a sympathetic smile. Her words were strong though "Don't dwell in the past Maur. It won't get you anywhere." Maureen had never been called Maur before but it didn't bother her at all. In fact it made her feel special like the way she called Mark pookie and Joanne honey bear. If she had thought to think more about those nicknames she would not have found her own new one nearly as comforting.

Skyden ordered two shots from the bartender and gave one to Maureen. "Drink up, girl" was all she said and was all the encouragement Maureen needed to drink it up. The two females found a corner where no one else was and started to talk. They didn't go into deep conservation or anything. They didn't talk about their dreams or aspirations or jobs. They talked about lighter things though. Like where they grew up, what their favorite colors were. Unsurprisingly Skyden's favorite color was bright blue.

Skyden reminded Maureen very much of April, before drugs of course. When they got bored of drinking and talking they went on the dance floor. Maureen thanked God that Joanne had stayed home that night. If she had come Maureen would never have met Skyden. Skyden was different and fun and being with her felt oddly right. Maureen hadn't realized being with anyone else hadn't felt right until this moment.

As another fast song came on Skyden and Maureen's dancing got dirtier. The song ended pretty fast and the next song that came on was called Maneater by Nelly Furtado. The song was really a warning to Maureen but of course she didn't listen to the lyrics close enough to realize that. Skyden subconsciously started dancing even more to distract Maureen just in case she listened to lyrics and realized something.

Skyden threw her arms around Maureen's neck and started to run her hands down Maureen's sides. Maureen tried not to moan out loud and almost failed miserably. Fortunately the music got louder at that moment and there was no way Skyden could have heard Maureen's moan.

Suddenly Maureen felt a warm hand around hers and she could feel herself being pulled through the crowd. For one second Maureen irrationally thought that it was Joanne dragging her out of the club. Then Maureen quickly realized that it was Skyden. Maureen didn't protest being pulled through the crowd and was happy to note that other people were still looking her with jealousy and desire.

As the bathroom door swung open both Maureen and Skyden went in giggling quietly. Still holding hands Maureen trailed behind Skyden waiting. This was also new, usually Maureen never waited, and she had no problem starting. But with Skyden it was different. A lot different. Maureen was almost….timid.

She was afraid to mess this up. Maureen may have been acting like everything was normal but it really wasn't! She was never this way! This was all so new and different! Before she could ponder this more she was pinned against the wall.

Skyden was kissing her and Maureen automatically kissed back. Kissing Skyden was also different. But this difference was for the better. Maureen felt fireworks and butterflies and everything else that you were 'supposed' to feel when you were in love. This kind of scared Maureen but she ignored those feelings and focused on the positive ones. Maureen turned over so that Skyden was pinned against the wall and still continued to kiss her.

Maureen had no idea how much time had passed but she didn't care. No one had walked in on them yet so that was probably a good thing. Maureen moved her hands up and started to slide Skyden's short dress straps down. But Maureen stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Skyden had pulled away and she spoke just loud enough for Maureen to hear her "We are not going to do this now. We just met." Somehow Skyden saying they wouldn't have sex now made her even more desirable in Maureen's opinion. She continued "Maybe our second date." Maureen nodded then realized something.

"Second date?" Skyden nodded "Unless of course you don't want me" Skyden started to walk away and had just opened the door and was about to leave when Maureen called out "When? Where?" Skyden turned around and with a smirk said "Life Café, Sunday." It wasn't a question of whether or not that would work, it was a statement. With no further words she walked out and left Maureen panting in the bathroom.

Maureen left the club feeling like she was floating on air. She was happy, Skyden was amazing and fun! And she had a second date. It would be tricky getting by Joanne but she would figure a way about it, she always did. It was amazing, it Joanne hadn't stayed Maureen would not have gotten Skyden! The ways fate works.

When Maureen got home she was relieved to see that Joanne was asleep and snoring. Carefully Maureen climbed into bed praying that Joanne wouldn't get up. Her prayers were unanswered as Joanne murmured "Maureen?" Maureen whispered "Yep, I just went to get a glass of water" if she had been awake Joanne would have asked more questions, but she was half asleep and just said sleepily "Ok"

She should have asked more questions. As Maureen went to sleep she consoled herself by thinking that technically she hadn't **really **cheated on Joanne because she hadn't slept with Skyden.

**Ok, thanks for reading! Please review, I would appreciate any feedback! What did you people think of Maureen, of Skyden? Did I fail miserably trying to make a good story? Should I make another chapter?**


End file.
